LMX Presents: Another RBH and LMX Roleplay
Yuki, PLEASE do not edit this. Backstories *~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Leaning on RBH* Hey, I just had a crazy thought...* *Note: What happens in main, surprisingly, doesn't apply in the RP *2:41 Really Big Hat RBH: What? *2:41 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Well, maybe, the Box Ghost, when he was alive, worked at a box factory or something, and maybe he died on the job. So maybe, all he's trying to do, is make people suffer the way he did. *LMX: But if that's true, he's failing miserably *2:42 Really Big Hat RBH: XD *Danny: Probably. I've never asked. Most ghosts don't like to talk about how they died. *RBH: I half-died in an explosion. *2:43 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Well, RBH knows how most of them died. Ember in a house fire--Which is actually canon--Skulker probably in a hunting accident, Johnny and Kitty in a motorcycle accident, Lunchlady probably of a heart attack, et cetera... *2:44 Really Big Hat Danny: Sounds about right. *2:44 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I wonder how--Dang, what's his name?--Uhh...That...That guy... *LMX: Whatshisface.... *2:45 Really Big Hat Danny: -.- Wow. That's specific *2:45 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: He..He has a...A thingy and...And.... *LMX: CLOCKWORK! *LMX: Or was he always a ghost...? *LMX: *Thinking* Oh geez, I don't even know if he was always a ghost or not... *LMX: But that's a serious mindflip. *2:47 Really Big Hat Danny: I dunno *2:47 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: For like a second, until RBH says her opinion *LMX: --HEY WAIT A SECOND *2:47 Really Big Hat RBH: What? *2:48 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: RBH, when you did that Tucker-slash-sam "Meanwhile" thing, why were they in DANNY's room? Weren't tey supposed to be talking with the Fruitloop? *Sam* *2:48 Really Big Hat RBH: Oh yeah. *2:48 ~InvaderXeena~ They* *2:48 Really Big Hat RBH: I forgot. OR whatever *2:48 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: YEAH *LMX: *Looks out the window* Yeah we're lost. But at least we're killing time with crazy opinions... *LMX: And...What do you mean by "Half-died in an explosion"? *@RBH *2:49 Really Big Hat RBH: I'm a halfa *RBH: So that means I'm half ghost *RBH: If I'm half ghost, that means part of me died. *2:50 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Yeah, but Danny didn't die to be half ghost. He just got zapped by the Ghost Portal. *LMX: Or did he /actually/ half-die...? *2:50 Really Big Hat RBH: No, that zap half killed him *Danny: O.O *Danny: ...I... I've never thought about that... *2:50 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Huh. You know, I never really thought about how /I/ half-died. *LMX: I alwaya thought I didn't half to think about how I half-died, since RBH magically turned me into a halfa... *Always* *LMX Though it would help with a backstory.. *2:51 Really Big Hat RBH: XD *2:51 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Even if it isn't real, it'd still help.. *just ramlbling to myself* *rambling* *LMX: Maybe I half-died in a nuclear blast... *LMX: No, too dramatic.. *2:52 Really Big Hat RBH: XD *2:52 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Screw it, I was hanging out with RBH when the explosion happened. *2:52 Really Big Hat RBH: I died trying to save the galaxies *2:52 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: No, you said explosion. *LMX: Or was it a galaxy explosion? *2:52 Really Big Hat RBH: It was an explosion made by the enemy *RBH: It's hard to explain *2:52 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Ooooohhhhhh. *LMX: Then apparently I was helping you save the galaxies and we both half-died as partners...? *2:53 Really Big Hat RBH: But Chad was for real devastated when he thought I died for ever. *RBH: NUUU *2:53 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: WELL *2:53 Really Big Hat RBH: It's part of an actual story *RBH: At least, I think it was an explosion *2:53 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: WELL MAYBE THE STORY DOESN'T APPLY HERE OR SOMETHING *LMX: *Crosses arms* *2:53 Really Big Hat RBH: It's been a while since I read the story *2:54 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Let's just say, RP-wise, we both died in an...I dunno, Nasty Burger explosion... *LMX: Oh wait... *just watched /that/ DP episode earlier* *2:54 Really Big Hat Danny: Don't say Nasty Burger explosion *2:54 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okay, sorry. *LMX: Uhhhh....Backstory-backstory-backstgory... *LMX: Backst-/gory/? *2:55 Really Big Hat RBH: XD *2:55 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Huh...No, that actually gives me an idea... *LMX: Maybe I...Got like, shot or something... How's that sound? @RBH *2:56 Really Big Hat RBH: *shrugs* I dunno. It's your backstory *2:57 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Well, I just don't wanna be too harsh or too easy on myself. *2:57 Really Big Hat RBH: Maybe, you got shot with a lot of extoblasts or whatever *RBH: That's how Danny got his powers the second time *2:58 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: YES! *LMX: Who da genius? *holds hand in the air to RBH* *2:58 Really Big Hat RBH: Me! *2:59 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Highfives RBH*] *2:59 Really Big Hat RBH: *highfives back* Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Semi-Stories Category:LMX's Pages Category:LMX's Semi-Stories Category:Semi-Stories Category:Roleplay Category:Funny Category:Other Category:Random Category:Chatroom Category:LMX Presents: Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Epicness Category:Fun times